Joseph Joestar
|-|Parte 3 = |-|Parte 4 = |japname = ジョセフ・ジョースター |romname = josefu jōsutā |stand = Hermit Purple |age = 18 añosCapítulo 73: Ripple Teacher Lisa Lisa (3) pag. 1 69 añosJoJo 6251:of Hirohiko Araki 79 añosCapítulo 269: ''Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (1) pag.1 |birthday = 27 de septiembre 1920Capítulo 265: ''The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends pag. 10 |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Mono |gender = Masculino |height = 195 cm |weight = 97 kg |blood = B |nation = BritánicoJoJo 6251 Estadounidense |hair = 'Battle Tendency' Purpura Castaño Verde oscuro 'Stardust Crusaders' Rubio claro Gris canoso |eyes = Azules Verdes |color = Azul marino |food = Pollo frito, goma de mascar |actor = Jean Gabin |animal = Perros |occupation = Bienes raíces |hobby = Coleccionar cómics y mangas |family = George Joestar I Mary Joestar Jonathan Joestar Erina Pendleton George Joestar II Lisa Lisa Suzi Q Holy Kujo Josuke Higashikata Shizuka Joestar Jotaro Kujo Giorno Giovanna Jolyne Cujoh |mangadebut = Capítulo 45: ''Joseph Joestar de Nueva York (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 439: Adiós, Morioh - Corazones de oro |animedebut = Episodio 10: El JoJo de Nueva York Episodio 27: El hombre poseído por un espíritu maligno Episodio 84: Vamos a comer comida italiana |animefinal = Episodio 113: Adiós, Pueblo de Morioh - Corazones de Oro |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Kenji Utsumi Gorō Naya Chikao Ōtsuka Tōru Ōkawa Hōchū Ōtsuka Tomokazu Sugita Unshō Ishizuka |voiceactor = OVA: Michael Bennett (inglés) François Siener (francés) Enrico Bertorelli (italiano) Anime: Ben Diskin (joven - ingles) Richard Epcar (viejo - inglés) }} es el protagonista de la Parte 2: Battle Tendency, un aliado principal en la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders, y un personaje secundario en la Parte 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Es un vivo ejemplo de supervivencia, al haber sobrevivido en más de una ocasión a enemigos que evidentemente le superaban en fuerza física, haciendo uso de su astucia y habilidades innatas como peleador. Joseph enfrenta con valor las inverosímiles amenazas que le acechan a lo largo de su vida con iniciativa e ingenio puro. Es el segundo JoJo más recurrente en la serie, después de su nieto Jotaro Kujo, y es a su vez uno de los personajes más reconocidos de la serie. Apariencia Battle Tendency: Con tan solo 18 años de edad, Joseph es ya bastante alto (195 cm / 6'5 ") guapo y fornido, de ojos claros, con el pelo corto, oscuro y descuidado, partes de su flequillo se extienden hacia el exterior en forma de espigas, además de guardar un enorme parecido a su abuelo Jonathan Joestar. Su primer traje es relativamente mínimalista y pragmático: Lleva una camiseta sin mangas de corte por encima del ombligo, un par de guantes con clavos en los nudillos, pantalones ajustados con un cinturón de cuero y botas de hasta la rodilla. En su viaje a Suiza se pone una larga y ancha bufanda a rayas; y más tarde, como un regalo de Caesar, un abrigo largo y su diadema delgada modelada con una fila de triángulos de mosaico. Inicialmente lleva una camisa blanca con corbata y tirantes, y una a cuadros abrigo sobre los hombros. Otros artículos incluyen el sombrero de aviador (como engranaje de la motocicleta), un gorro de lana y una máscara de respiración diseñados para el entrenamiento de Lisa Lisa. Representaciones posteriores de Joseph incluyen el sombrero y gafas de aviador antes mencionados, los cuales se añadieron de forma permanente para diferenciarlo de Jonathan y dejando en evidencia "su gusto por la mecánica y los motores" provocado por los diversos aeroplanos y motocicletas presentes en la Parte 2. Stardust Crusaders: A los 67 años Joseph aún conserva la mayor parte de su salud y la musculatura, aunque su rostro ya muestra signos de envejecimiento (debido en parte a haber descuidado su entrenamiento de Hamon). Su pelo es corto y con los primeros signos de canosidad, además luce una espesa y canosa barba recortada. Durante el viaje del grupo a Egipto lleva un sombrero de fieltro, una camisa de manga corta sin botones, pantalones de color caqui (a menudo se compara este atuendo con el de Indiana Jones) zapatos de vestir, pulseras oscuras y guantes blancos que ocultan su mano izquierda cibernética (resultado de su pelea contra Kars). En su introducción como el abuelo de Jotaro al final de la Parte 2 y preludio de la Parte 3 también llevaba una gabardina verde y un suéter, zapatos altos y pantalones baqueros, además su cabello aun era un poco café. Diamond Is Unbreakable: En sus 79 años Joseph ha envejecido ya normalmente. Mientras que su estatura es aún evidente, es encorvada y usa un bastón, lleva un par diminutivo de gafas de pince nez, y un gorro de lana manchada de ala ancha con orejeras que recuerdan a un ushanka. Lleva una capa gruesa de trincheras, una camisa de cuello y corbata, y pantalones holgados. Personalidad En Battle Tendency, Joseph es un joven impetuoso y confrontacional exaltado. Rápido en responder violentamente ante la más leve provocación, usó regularmente el Hamon para responder a aquellos que le agraviaron ya desde su juventud. No teniendo respeto por la autoridad excepto por la de su abuela Erina, y más tarde por Lisa Lisa, ha antagonizado con policías y mafiosos por igual. Además es un individuo mal hablado, y regularmente se burla provocando a sus enemigos, disfrutando agraviándolos. Se burló notablemente de Kars cuando lo lanzó al espacio, alegando haber planeado de nuevo todo desde el principio sólo para fastidiarlo. thumb|Joseph luchando con un taxista. Es un hombre con sentido del humor alegre y que prefiere tontear alrededor a tener cualquier responsabilidad. Por su propia admisión, sus oraciones más odiadas son "trabajo duro" y "trabajar duro", y todavía tuvo que ser empujado a entrenar su talento Hamon a pesar de enfrentarse a la muerte segura si no lo lograba y luchar contra Wamuu nuevamente. Tiene un lado bastante ridiculo, y pasa la mitad de sus peleas disfrutando de haber superado a su enemigo actual con esquemas increíblemente alocados, que toman a sus adversarios por sorpresa por lo absurdo que sus planes son a primera vista. Siendo un presumido, a Joseph le gusta ser el centro de atención y no podía soportar que su rival Caesar tuviera una técnica especial. Con su talento de prestidigitación, mezcla su naturaleza jactanciosa y su amor por las jugarretas en una herramienta peligrosa en la batalla. Al comienzo de su aventura, el único rasgo redentor de Joseph es su devoción a su familia y amigos. Se preocupa profundamente por su abuela Erina Joestar, y estuvo profundamente enojado cuando un gángster tuvo el valor de mencionar la muerte de Speedwagon antes de ella, lo que la alteró. También se preocupa por su "tío Speedwagon", que él considera como un padre y su desaparición le empujó a salir a buscarlo en México. También tiene un don para hacer amistad con la gente. A pesar de haber robado su billetera, rápidamente se hizo amigo de Smokey Brown y no podía tolerar la discriminación racial contra él. De la misma manera, se hizo amigo de Caesar Zeppeli y Lisa Lisa, aunque tuvieron comienzos difíciles. Incluso llegó a respetar al Hombre del Pilar llamado Wamuu, y le dio un último saludo a medida que expiraba. Durante el transcurso de esta Parte 2, aunque nunca perdió realmente su actitud general, se convirtió en un héroe fuerte y centrado. Concordando con su destitución de cualquier tipo de disciplina, Joseph cree que cualquier cosa es justa en una pelea, siempre y cuando uno no sea innecesariamente cruel. Esto resulta en que él sea un tramposo y una vez esto le ganó un regaño cuando trató de subir el Pilar de Escalada Infernal usando una cuerda en vez de usar el Hamon como se pretendía. Posee un peculiar sentido del honor, reconociendo los movimientos socavados de Esidisi como algo noble, ya que los hizo por sus camaradas Hombres del Pilar. Sin embargo, cuando Kars apuñaló a Lisa Lisa por la espalda, estuvo furioso ya que así manchó la memoria de su compañero Wamuu. En consecuencia se podría decir que valora mucho el compañerismo. Joseph es bastante flirteador. Regularmente comenta sobre la voluptuosidad de las mujeres y fue audaz en su coqueteo con su futura esposa Suzi Q. Su comportamiento antagónico hacia Caesar pudo haber sido por celos mayormente porque él podía seducir a las chicas tan fácilmente. No sabiendo que Lisa Lisa era su madre, disfrutó espiándola y cuando prácticamente se reveló como su madre, le preocupaba más su edad real. Se revela en una secuencia retrospectiva que Joseph colecciona historietas y fue un fan de Superman cuando era joven. Se convierte en un fan de las obras manga de Rohan Kishibe cuando es mucho mayor.Capítulo 371: Janken Boy Is Coming! (1) En Stardust Crusaders, se ha suavizado considerablemente, habiendo perdido gran parte de su agresividad y su soltura. Aunque permanece algo irascible hacia los japoneses en general, debido a que un japonés se casó con su querida hija Holy haciendo que ella abandonara su hogar en Nueva York para irse a vivir a Japón y formar así su propia familia, Joseph es agradable con su nieto Jotaro Kujo y Noriaki Kakyoin. Su inclinación por hacer amistad con la gente sigue presente, notablemente con la aparición de su nuevo amigo Muhammad Avdol, y también su tendencia a acercarse primero a los lugareños. thumb|OH! MY! GOD! El costado bufonesco de Joseph también sigue presente, y sus fracasos frecuentes en mezclarse con las culturas locales y sus luchas contra los Stands son una fuente constante de humor. Joseph es mucho más responsable que en Battle Tendency, siendo más proactivo en su trayecto hasta Egipto, y también a veces recordando a sus compañeros más jóvenes de sus objetivos cuando están distraídos. Años de paz y la aparición de los Stands mucho más extraños que los seres contra los que luchó de joven, significan que Joseph perdió algo de su talento en engañar a enemigos más fuertes, y es a menudo la víctima de los Stands con que se encuentra. Sin embargo, no ha perdido todas sus habilidades, y todavía es capaz de engañar a ciertos enemigos, habiendo engañado con éxito a Telence T. D'Arby, y además poder descifrar los límites de la habilidad para detener el tiempo de The World. Al momento de su "muerte", Joseph le dio un consejo final a Jotaro, también diciendo que él tuvo mucha diversión durante su viaje. Sin embargo, como se revela en Diamond Is Unbreakable, Joseph sin decirle a nadie, tuvo una aventura con una mujer Japonesa. No están claros los detalles de cómo pasó. Pero de esa relación nacería su hijo, Josuke. En Diamond Is Unbreakable, su avanzada edad ha debilitado su mente y parece que se ha vuelto algo senil. Joseph es ahora un hombre pacífico e incluso de poca fuerza de voluntad, incluso aceptando tristemente la demanda de Josuke de que no interaccione con su madre. A pesar de esto, Joseph sigue siendo un anciano bien intencionado que está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los demás y es lo suficientemente considerado como para ofrecerle algún consejo a Yukako sobre su enamoramiento. Vivir en Morioh parece haberle hecho bien, y al final de esta parte, esta más animado y más feliz, expresando confianza en la juventud de Morioh para la protección del pequeño pueblo. Habilidades Hamon Joseph heredó un potencial innato para el Hamon y sus capacidades de su abuelo, Jonathan Joestar, así como de su madre Lisa Lisa. Adicionalmente, utiliza técnicas comúnmente presentes en la magia escénica para confundir a sus enemigos. Después de su entrenamiento en Hamon, Joseph frecuentemente combina su Hamon con otros objetos para realizar ataques complejos y creativos. Más adelante durante la Parte 3, él demuestra que puede pasar Hamon a través de su Stand, Hermit Purple. Sin embargo, a medida que envejecía, debido a la negligencia de su entrenamiento en Hamon, se convirtió en incapaz de hacer las mismas cosas de las que era capaz cuando era más joven y terminó envejeciendo a un ritmo relativamente normal, a diferencia de otros usuarios de Hamon más dedicados (como el caso de Tonpetty, Straizo y Lisa Lisa solo para nombrar algunos). Ataques Durante su batalla con los Hombres del Pilar, Joseph había demostrado varias técnicas similares a las de su abuelo. thumb|Hamon Hair Attack * : Joseph infunde su Hamon en mechones de cabello para hacerlos lo suficientemente rigidos para bloquear proyectiles. Joseph utilizó esta habilidad de crear una pared de Hamon con el fin de bloquear las balas disparadas por Santana después de arrancar el cabello de Stroheim. * |ōbādoraibu}}: Al igual que cualquier otro Overdrive, la técnica envía un gran pulso de Hamon a través de un objeto. Durante su pelea contra Esidisi, Joseph lo utilizó para enviar Hamon a través del hilo de su sombrero hasta el cuerpo de Esidisi. * |rībaffu ōbādoraibu}}: Joseph carga Hamon en sus codos y libera un poderoso golpe. Esto fue utilizadó durante la pelea de Joseph contra Wamuu para tomar represalias contra su ataque descendente. * : De manera similar al movimiento de su abuelo, Joseph utiliza el Hamon para dislocar su hombro y brazo para golpear a los adversarios desde un rango más extenso. * |hamon ōbādoraibu}}: Joseph canaliza una gran cantidad de Hamon en todo su brazo y ofrece un potente ataque chop. Esto transfiere lentamente la explosión de Hamon a través del punto golpeado, haciéndolo avanzar hasta explotar cuando había tocado. Joseph lo utilizó contra Kars en un duelo y explotó su brazo, destruyendo la cuchilla luminosa que podía cortar a través de cualquier cosa sin fallar hasta ese punto. * Ripple Beat: Joseph carga su mano con Hamon y golpea a su adversario con un chop. Este ataque no es capaz de perjudicar al propio Joseph, incluso si se lo dirige a sí mismo, debido a que el Hamon utilizado es el suyo propio. Clackers Con el fin de idear un ataque especial, Joseph inventó un estilo de lucha que implicaba la infusión de Hamon en un par de Clackers regulares. Una vez infundidos, los Clackers se convierten en un arma letal, ya que el usuario es capaz de rasgar a través de la piel de un adversario con estos, y a partir ahí el Hamon puede entrar en el cuerpo, infligiendo así daños masivos. Debido a su forma y diseño aerodinámico, alguien que está entrenado en el uso de los Clackers es capaz de maniobrarlos fácilmente alrededor de su cuerpo, incluso teniendo la capacidad de hacerlos desaparecer aparentemente ocultándolos detrás de su espalda. * : Joseph arroja los Clackers en la dirección de su adversario. Esto se puede hacer de varias maneras, pero para producir el mejor y más sorprendente efecto, puede ocultarlos a sus espaldas. A partir de ahí, Joseph puede lanzarlos detrás de la espalda hacia el enemigo en todas direcciones. * : Joseph lanza ambos pares de Clackers contra una viga o pilar detrás del adversario. Esto es para engañarlos a asumir que habría fallado. Uno se lanza en la partición, haciendo que un lado del mismo se aloje en su lugar. El otro lado se agarra al segundo par de Clackers, y esencialmente los arroja de vuelta hacia el adversario desde atrás, muy parecido a como funciona un búmeran. Hamon_Clacker_Volley.png|Clacker Volley Clackers_Surprise.png|Surprise Attack Clacker_Boomerang.png|Clacker Boomerang Otros equipamientos Aparte de sus Clackers, Joseph ha utilizado una serie de otras armas y herramientas en conjunción con el Hamon y su ingenio estratégico. thumb * Utilizó el Hamon para disparar la tapa de una botella de refresco/cola contra un oficial de policía corrupto y dos tapones de botellas de tequila contra un par de soldados nazis, como si fueran proyectiles de alta velocidad. * Utilizó una ametralladora Tommy para acribillar a Straizo y luego lo golpeó con la culata cargada con Hamon. A esto siguió adhiriendo discretamente una granada en la bufanda de Straizo, cuya clavija de seguro estaba atada con cuerdas a las clavijas de varias otras granadas que Joseph había logrado plantar disimuladamente en la espalda de Straizo. * Utilizó el hilo de un sombrero de lana (que es altamente conductor de Hamon) para formar una red por debajo de la arena de combate repleta de afiladas estacas con el fin usarlo contra Esidisi. * Esgrimió un gran martillo durante la carrera de carros contra Wamuu, que él recubrió en aceite para mejorar su conducción del Hamon. Joseph también usó una ballesta pesada para disparar una bola de hierro cargada de Hamon en la pared de la arena de la carrera, donde rodeó a lo largo de toda la pared antes de lanzarse y golpear a Wamuu por detrás. Stand Hermit Purple es el Stand de Joseph Joestar que desarrolla cuando el cuerpo de Jonathan es manipulado por DIO. Consiste en un racimo de tallos espinosos que se envuelven alrededor de su mano cuando Joseph lo materializa. El poder especial de Hermit Purple, le permite a Joseph proyectar imágenes a distancia de personas, lugares y cosas de interés por medio de una fotografía. Esta habilidad es llamada psicografía. Su Stand le es útil también como látigo para atacar y colgarse de salientes y cornisas por su larga longitud, además de que puede igualmente canalizar su Hamon por medio del Stand. Biografía Primeros años Joseph Joestar es hijo de George Joestar II y Lisa Lisa (la bebe que salvo su abuela Erina Pendleton durante la batalla final entre Jonathan Joestar y la cabeza de Dio Brando). Perdió a sus padres de niño siendo criado por Erina con la ayuda de Speedwagon. En cierta ocasión, Joseph ayudó a Speedwagon que estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado por piratas aéreos salvandole gracias a su habilidad con el Hamon la cual desarrolló desde que nació sin tener entrenamiento previo como le pasó a su abuelo. Battle Tendency (1938-1939) thumb|left|Primera presentación de Joseph con 18 años al salvar a Smokey Brown en Nueva York. La primera presentación de Joseph se da cuando este cumple los 18 años teniendo una vida próspera en la ciudad de Nueva York. Joseph se nos introduce al inicio de la historia cuando ayuda a Smokey Brown, un joven ratero afroamericano quien le robara su billetera y que estaba teniendo problemas con un par de Policías corruptos a quienes ayuda a quitarle de encima con el Hamon. Más tarde, ese mismo día, Joseph y Erina se enteran de la boca de un gangster de la mafia, que Speedwagon ha fallecido a manos de Straizo. Sabiendo que iría por él, JoJo se prepara para enfrentarlo haciendo uso de su habilidad innata con el Hamon y su ingenio. JoJo se enfrenta a este venciéndole y obteniendo pistas sobre Speedwagon, quien al parecer esta vivo y sobre unos misteriosos Hombres del Pilar. Con esa valiosa información, Joseph viaja a México para averiguar lo sucedido con Speedwagon y determinar si realmente está aún con vida. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando descubre no solo que Speedwagon vive, sino que fue hecho prisionero por un regimiento de los Nazis asentado allí, bajo el comando de Rudol von Stroheim quienes encontraron a uno de los Hombres del Pilar y estaban experimentando con él. Joseph se disfraza de una pueblerina de la zona y luego de un soldado alemán para infiltrarse dentro de los laboratorios apareciendo en escena justo cuando Santana ya había sido despertado. Al ver cuan peligrosa era la criatura (siendo testigo de sus poderes y de como Stroheim se sacrifica para intentar detenerlo), Joseph se vale de su astucia para forzar a Santana a ver la luz del sol que es lo único que puede matar a los hombres del Pilar. Antes de su aparente muerte, Stroheim le revela a Joseph que en Europa, en concreto en Italia, los Nazis descubrieron a otros tres individuos similares a Santana y si no son detenidos, podría simbolizar el fin de la vida como la conocen. Joseph y Speedwagon viajan a Roma donde el Joestar conoce de mala manera al nieto de William Anthonio Zeppeli, Caesar Zeppeli quien guarda rencor a la familia Joestar por lo sucedido con su abuelo 50 años antes. thumb|left|Los anillos de bodas de [[Wammu y Esidisi implantados en el corazón y la tráquea de Joseph respectivamente.]] Caesar entonces decide llevar a Joseph y a Speedwagon a la excavación donde los nazis encontraron a los hombres del pilar sepultados bajo el Coliseo Romano y encerrados en piedra gracias a un amigo suyo, un soldado nazi llamado Mark. Para cuando llegan a la excavación, descubren a todos los soldados nazis muertos y Mark preso del pánico, trata de huir, pero en ese momento los tres Hombres del pilar, ya despiertos, pasan a su lado. Mark choca con Wamuu y el joven es asesinado al perder la mitad de su cuerpo la cual es absorbida por el hombre del pilar. Al ver la indiferencia con la que los hombres del Pilar pasaron al lado de Mark, matándolo en el acto, Joseph y Caesar intentan luchar contra uno de ellos, Wamuu el cual fácilmente los derrota, pero Joseph en un intento por salvarse, les dice que si le dan un mes de entrenamiento para que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, podrá derrotarlos a los tres. Wamuu y Esidisi, intrigados y para asegurarse que Joseph no rehuyera a la pelea, le plantan en su cuerpo sus anillos de bodas, unas sortijas las cuales liberarán un veneno mortal a menos que Joseph los derrote y tome el antidoto que ambos tienen en sus piercings situados en sus cuerpos antes del tiempo mencionado. Caesar entonces al ver el tremendo valor mostrado por Joseph, decide ayudarlo llevándolo con la persona más experimentada en el arte del Hamon y a su vez, su maestra: Lisa Lisa. De mala gana, Joseph acepta entrenar con Lisa Lisa al mismo tiempo que se entera de la historia detrás de la Piedra Roja de Aja y por qué los Hombres del Pilar la quieren. Entrenamiento de Ondulación Pasan los días y Joseph antes de cumplirse el plazo (restaba una semana para que el mes se cumpliera), tiene que superar una última prueba: luchar contra uno de los asistentes de Lisa Lisa, Loggins. thumb|left|Joseph contra [[Esidisi.]] Cuando iba a dirigirse al sitio donde tendría lugar su prueba final, Esidisi que siguió una pista del paradero de la Piedra, llega al lugar y asesina a Loggins frente a Joseph. Lo que sigue es un duelo de estrategas e inteligencia donde ambos sacan sus mejores cartas, pero finalmente JoJo se impone al destruir el cuerpo de Esidisi, pero desgraciadamente, el cerebro y el sistema circulatorio del Hombre del Pilar sobrevivieron a su destrucción y posesionan a Suzi Q, una asistente personal de Lisa Lisa quien desarrolla sentimientos por el Joestar. Controlando su cuerpo, Esidisi consigue mandar la Piedra Roja por correo con dirección a Sankt Moritz en Suiza donde está oculto Kars esperando por la roca. Con ayuda de Caesar, Joseph consigue liberar a Suzi Q de su posesión sin que sufra daño alguno y es testigo de la muerte de Esidisi cuyo cerebro se desintegra a la mínima exposición a los primeros rayos del sol. Después de esto, Joseph en compañía de Messina, Lisa Lisa y Caesar, viajan hasta la frontera para interceptar el tren, pero este es interceptado primero por un contingente Nazi el cual confisca la Piedra y cuyo comandante le pide a Joseph y sus compañeros que los acompañen a su base en las montañas. Allí, el comandante del regimiento resulta ser para sorpresa de Joseph, Rudol von Stroheim quien fue reconstruido como un ciborg muy fuerte y resistente que se enfrenta con Kars quien ha ido a recuperar la Piedra Roja de Aja en persona al asumir que Esidisi estaba muerto a manos de Joseph derrotando con facilidad a Stroheim usando su "modo de luz". Tras un breve forcejeo, Kars desaparece en un abismo y Joseph consigue recuperar la piedra. Camino a Suiza thumb|Joseph lamenta junto a [[Lisa Lisa la muerte de Caesar.]] El cuarteto descubre el escondite de Kars y Wamuu y se dispone a atacarlos en el día aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de los dos hombres del Pilar restantes a la luz solar. Todos están a favor de este plan pero Joseph se opone a la idea, lo que genera un enorme descontento en Caesar quien tras un breve intercambio de golpes, decide ir solo a la mansión abandonada para enfrentarse con los dos Hombres del Pilar. Lisa Lisa le cuenta a Joseph la historia personal de Caesar y su decisión de enfrentar solo a los Hombres del Pilar motivado por el deseo de venganza. Caesar lucha contra Wamuu, pero desafortunadamente pierde la pelea debido a su obsesión por vengar a su padre muerto. No obstante, antes de morir aplastado por una roca en forma de cruz, Caesar consigue desprender del labio de Wamuu, el antidoto de su anillo de Bodas enviándolo con una burbuja hecha de su sangre gracias al Hamon. Wamuu respeta a Caesar por su valor y determinación como un guerrero del Hamon hasta el final y permite que la burbuja de Hamon llegue a manos de Joseph quien lo recibe y lamenta junto a Lisa Lisa la muerte de su compañero. A pesar de tener el antidoto en sus manos, Joseph decide no ingerirlo a menos que derrote a Wamuu para honrar la memoria de Caesar. Piedra del Talón Esquelético en la Carrera de Carruajes]] Joseph y Lisa Lisa, abrumados por los vampiros de Kars, amenazan con destruir la piedra si son atacados. Los hombres del pilar acuerdan disputarlo en un enfrentamiento uno-a-uno justo, final en la arena de la Piedra del Talón Esquelético.El partido de Joseph está en contra de Wamuu en una mortal batalla de carruajes romanos. Wamuu inicialmente obtiene la ventaja, pero Joseph todavía logra contrarrestar sus peligrosos ataques y destruye el cuerpo de Wamuu, dejando sólo su cabeza lentamente sufriendo con la ondulación. Joseph, , en señal de honor al guerrero, le dio algo de su propia sangre para aliviar su dolor. Batalla Final Kars resulta ser menos honorable que Wamuu y rompe su promesa de luchar contra Lisa Lisa cara a cara y sacrifica a uno de sus vampiros más débiles para derrotarla. Enfadado por la traición de Kars, Joseph entonces desafía a Kars, que lo mira como un usuario débil de ondulación y ni siquiera vale la pena luchar seriamente. ripple user and not even worth fighting seriously. Todo parece haber terminado en esta lucha contra Kars hasta que un Stroheim recién reconstruido y sus soldados nazis, Speedwagon, y Smokey lleguen para ayudar a Joseph. Aunque se revela que Lisa Lisa es la madre biológica de Joseph, a Joseph se le impide escuchar acerca de esto. La luz ultravioleta parece haber matado a Kars y haber salvado al mundo, pero Kars se había colocado la máscara de piedra en la cara y la había fundido con los poderes de la Piedra Roja de Aja para convertirse en una forma de vida definitiva. Joseph y la compañía tratan frenéticamente de idear estrategias para derrotar a Kars y Joseph consigue aplastar a Kars en un volcán con un avión. Sin embargo, Kars es capaz de cubrirse con una armadura de burbujas para protegerse de la lava fundida. Justo cuando toda esperanza parece haberse perdido, Joseph se defiende de la Ondulación mejorada de Kars con la Piedra Roja de Aja, que provoca la erupción del volcán y lanza a Joseph en el mar y Kars al espacio. Joseph aparentemente muere con su fuerza agotada. Las Consecuencias Semanas más tarde, un funeral se lleva a cabo para el Joseph presumiblemente-muertos, pero el propio Joseph, Joseph se estrella el evento y revela que después de que cayó de nuevo desde el cielo, terminó en Italia, donde fue ayudado por un pescador local y cuidado de salud Por Suzi Q y más tarde se casa con ella. Joseph volvió entonces a América para encontrar a sus amigos desconcertados y sorprendidos; Llega a la conclusión de que Suzi Q evidentemente se había olvidado de mandarles un telegrama para tranquilizar porque había sobrevivido. ]] Años más tarde, Joseph, a la edad de 67 años, se encuentra con un hombre japonés en un aeropuerto. prontamente castiga al hombre y posteriormente explica su odio al japonés debido a que se casó con su hija. Por el contrario, Joseph se contenta con su Sony Walkman de fabricación japonesa y después de poner sus auriculares, se embarca en un avión a Japón. Curiosidades * Al ser de origen británico, a menudo Joseph se puede ver que dice varias frases en idioma inglés. Sus frases incluyen "OH! NO!" (se utiliza tanto en ambas Parte 2 y Parte 3) y "Oh! My! God!" (utilizada exclusivamente en la Parte 3) como algunos pocos ejemplos. * Una broma recurrente en la Parte 3 muestra a Joseph perdiendo partes de su prótesis de mano, o incluso la propia mano entera, cuando los enemigos lo atacan, pero más tarde apareciendo totalmente intacta sin ninguna explicación definitiva. * Ha sobrevivido a cuatro accidentes aéreos (dos en la Parte 2 y dos en la Parte 3); esto fue mencionado en dos ocasiones a lo largo de la Parte 3. * Comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento que Bruno Bucciarati de la Parte 5. * Joseph ha aparecido en tres arcos argumentales de la historia, empatando con Dio por el segundo lugar en mayor cantidad de apariciones, y detrás de Jotaro que ha aparecido en cuatro arcos argumentales de la historia. * La personalidad y peinado de Joseph puede haber sido influencia para el manga Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo, ya que ambos protagonistas incorporan trucos para confundir a sus enemigos. * Joseph es la única persona que es capaz de utilizar tanto Hamon y tener un Stand propio. * Joseph, de entre todos los Jojos, ha vivido la vida más extensa hasta la fecha. ** Araki mencionó una vez que él piensa que Joseph es "un poco más tonto, pero todavía vivo", cuando los acontecimientos de la Parte 6 se llevan a cabo, con lo que su edad más antigua confirmada es de 91 años. ** Él y su hija aparentemente son los únicos que han evadido maldición desafortunado y mortal de su familia, él casi se convirtió en su estadística en las manos de DIO. * Después de haber aparecido en once videojuegos, Joseph es el personaje de la serie con más apariciones en los videojuegos multimedia, tanto dentro-y-fuera del universo. Un total de siete videojuegos utilizan su apariencia de la PARTE 2, mientras que ocho videojuegos utilizan su apariencia de la PARTE 3 (todos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, Jump Ultimate Stars, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven utilizan ambas apariencias de Joseph). ** Joseph aparece en casi todos los videojuegos crossover de Shūkan Shōnen Jump, excepto Cult Jump. ** Joseph aparece en casi todos los videojuegos de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, excepto JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood. * Curiosamente, la apariencia de Joseph en la Parte 3 comparte mucho en común con Indiana Jones. Ambos tienen apariencias de mayor edad que consisten en cabello gris, barba y un sombrero fedora. Ambos estaban vivos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y ambos utilizan látigos (en el caso de Joseph, el látigo de Hermit Purple). * En la cubierta del videojuego Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, una parte de los flequillos de Joseph es de color rojo, siendo esa la primera y única vez que Joseph se ha representado oficialmente con el cabello de dos colores. Galería Manga = Joseph-Superman-comic-manga.jpg|Joseph el el manga con el cómic de Super-man Joseph joestar.jpg Joseph2manga.jpg Joseph3manga.png Joseph.png |-| Anime = Jojo4.png Jojo.png|Jojo en el Opening "Bloody Stream" Jojo3.png Jojo part4.png|El grupo de Joseph durante su viaje en Egipto joseph.jpg|Joseph a punto de utilizar la habilidad de su stand con una cámara fotográfica Jojo2619.jpg|Joseph siendo atendido de sus heridas por Suzi Q tras su lucha contra Kars jojo.jpg|Estadísticas de Hermit purple Old joseph.png|Joseph de edad avanzada. |-| Videojuegos = FB Joseph Joestar 1458749942.jpg|Joseph Joestar realizando una pose para el videojuego "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of heaven" Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Battle Tendency Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Hamon Categoría:Usuarios de Stands